The present invention relates to a package which is formed as a bag to be carried.
More particularly, it relates to such a package which has a plurality of lateral walls with lower portions which form a body part, upper portions which form a gripping part, wherein the lateral walls have two first opposite walls which are folded and two second opposite walls with gripping opening in its upper portions, and wherein welding seams extend over the width of the package above and below the gripping opening and connect the lateral walls with one another and also separate the gripping part from the body part.
Packages of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such packages is disclosed, for example in the DE-OS No. 3,102,192. Such packages are used for purchasing and storing of diapers. The disadvantage of this package is that for removing of individual diapers, the package must be cut off or torn off.